


Precursors & Dark Makers

by xax



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Slime, Tentacles, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak wants some very alone time, so he heads to the abandoned Precursor Temple. It's not quite as empty as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one place he could go without anyone finding him, it was the old precursor temple. The monks had left for Spargus, and even the marauders avoided the desolate island. Even if someone knew that's where he was, they'd be hard pressed to follow. The temple was on the furthest, most remote island of a desolate archipelago, far from the city, edged with sheer cliff walls. So if there was anywhere he could get some privacy these days, this was it. Even Daxter was off somewhere else, probably with the Precursors, hanging around while they packed up and prepared to leave the planet.

He went alone, out from Spargus late at night. Spargus slept at night, so much different from Haven's all-hours. Even though he'd lived there long enough to call it home, he still ran on Haven time.

The temple was, as expected, dark and empty. Its torches were guttering, burning low in almost-empty reservoirs. He'd been preoccupied driving up, thinking of what he had planned, and it hadn't even occurred to him really until he set foot on the sand outside that this was _holy ground_ , one of the few places in the world left to be called that. ...But he'd met the Precursors and they'd ended up being tiny orange rats, so even if he'd been the religious sort in the first place he probably wouldn't have cared.

Maybe he felt a little bad for not feeling at all bad for thinking of it.

In _retrospect_ it seemed clear, obvious really, but maybe there'd be a hundred people who wouldn't thought of it in the first place.

He'd realized about five seconds after the Precursor statue had blessed him and he'd shone, his new wings unfurling behind him, ethereal and glimmering, the mark of divine Providence. And he'd walked to the edge, looked down at the abyss below, and gone _up_.

And he'd realized in mid-flap of his first flight, _hey, these wings—_ and that had been that.

His wings, after all, weren't _wings_ in any traditional sense. They were closer to some bizarre sea creature's tendrils, like a jellyfish's stingers or a squid's fanning tentacles. Thick, shimmering cords of energy connected together by a bizarre membrane, one so ethereal he could push his hand right through it with no problems. The thicker tendrils sprouting from his back were more solid, although still clearly not intended to be touched. He'd experimented, trying to scratch his back and brushing against them, casual like, as if the slightest motion would give him away. It was like they were full of jelly, or water. Firm to the touch and yet somehow squishy. They waved around behind him, streaming out in the wind, but they didn't _drag_ at all; he couldn't even feel them on his back, except vaguely when he was flying.

As it so turned out, he wasn't _quite_ limited to flying with them. He could coil them, thrash them around, and the more he tried moving them the more control he got, until he could move all eight of them at once, any way he wanted. After that, it seemed _really_ obvious. What else would someone do with their own set of tentacles?

After that it was just a matter of getting a little down time, alone, and long enough so that no one would interrupt him. The way his life went, every time he turned around someone had something more for him to do, and as much as he loved Daxter there were some things he just wasn't prepared to do in front of him. It took _months_. There was a world to be saved and all, but the idea had grown in him until it sat in the back of his head at every waking hour. Every night, going to sleep, he thought about whatever new ridiculous task he had to accomplish, about failing and everyone dying, and then finally, about _it_.

It was almost anticlimactic when he stepped inside the temple. His wings spread behind him as he walked, and his skin sparked and shone. He could practically feel the fuzzy rainbowed disc that switched on behind his head. He unbuckled his armor and put it aside, followed by his channeling ring and then his shirt. His wings went right through his clothes anyway, so he didn't even need to, but... it would've been weird. His own skin was strange to see, a white that would have been a deathly pallor if not for the eco glow across his skin.

He looked around nervously, like there had to be someone lurking in a corner, waiting to jump out and start yelling about how he was a degenerate, but it was nothing but the hollow of the temple center. He went further inside anyway, somewhere less... open. The desert air was chill across his bare upper body. His nipples pebbled, stiff and peaking out, and without even really thinking about it his upper two tentacles swung forward over his shoulders and coiled around his chest.

It felt... weird, not "smooth", just nonexistent, a pressure with absolutely no texture. But his grip was fine enough to twist around his nipples and squeeze, the alien feel of it enough to make his steps falter down the temple steps. It didn't feel like he was touching himself; it felt... he wasn't sure how it felt. It sure as hell didn't feel like anyone else was touching him, either.

Like that had reminded them, the rest of his tentacles swung forward, white and glowing, spotless, to wrap around his stomach and legs, passing straight through his pants. That felt even stranger, the blank pressure sliding up and down his inner thighs, around his hardening cock, across the small of his back, all of it in addition to the quite normal feeling of his pants moving and shifting as he walked.

He finally reached some lower room, deeper inside the temple complex. It was well lit, even if the torches were burning down, and it was warm, almost stiflingly so. And it was to the side, with only one archway, so that even if someone _did_ come down he ought to have more than enough time to look innocent, even if he had (he only realized now) left half his clothes up above, so he'd couldn't exactly get dressed.

He thought about walking back up and getting them. He was jittering with nerves, and now that it was _so close_ he just couldn't deal with any _more_ delay. Resolutely, he reached for his belt and stripped off his pants. His cock was hard, tenting out his underwear, and his tentacles swarmed around it, coiling back and forth through the thin fabric as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them against one of the walls. His underwear followed an instant after, his tentacles looping around his wrist and around his cock, passing straight through the only clothing he had left on.

Maybe it was silly to have not really noticed it before, but he glowed _all over_. He knew he shone like that when he was charged up with Light Eco; it would be hard to miss. But it was another thing entirely to strip himself and see that he had the same glowing white skin _all_ over. His cock was glowing too, and light shone through the wiry tufts of white hair above it, making his thighs glow in rainbow hues.

He'd brought lube, even though he wasn't even sure if he'd need it. He bit his lip, hyperventilating, so aware he was stupidly nervous and of _this_ , even. It was stupid, and he knew it was stupid, but that didn't help at all.

Jak braced his hands against the wall, dry and gritty under his palms, and spread his feet wide, digging an arc through the piled sand. Well. This was it.

His tentacles slowly pulled away from him, thrashing in the air above him even though they made no breeze, and with the same eco-laden part of his brain he used for the rest of his powers he moved his two bottommost tentacles.

They wiggled and then curved down until they touched the backs of his legs. They slid up across his thighs until they hit his ass, their nubby tips casually spreading his cheeks and pushing against his asshole.

It pushed inside him with surprising ease, with no friction whatsoever, just the solid pressure of it pushing past his asshole. If anything, it felt more solid inside him, pushing further up into his body. It'd definitely been a while since he'd been fucked. He huffed, breath already coming a little fast as he pushed it further inside. The tentacle curled back and forth, rubbing against the inside of his ass, and it really _had_ been a while. The raw, full feeling of it inside him was what he'd been aching for, but it was so unlike anything he'd ever had inside him before.

His other tentacles curved down and wound around his legs, teasing his balls and just barely touching the base of his cock. With a shallow breath he brought another tentacle up across his ass. Its blunt tip stroked along the crack of his ass, around the obstruction of the one already stuck inside him. It was weirdly easy for the second one to push inside him. They compressed together, two of them not much thicker than just one. But he coiled up the rest of it and just _shoved_ it in, what had to be a foot just slamming deep into his ass.

He let out a hitched moan and slumped forward, eyes closed as he rested his head and arms against the wall. Both tentacles pushed around inside him, weaving back and forth, their nubby tips solidly hitting his insides with a strong, constant pressure, enough to make his half-hard cock twitch and slowly drip out long strings of precome. He upped the pace, twisting them both deeper and then pulling back, alternating faster and faster until they both pistoned back and forth, fucking himself solidly. He groaned and arched his back, the clench and heft of his muscles such a contrast from the smooth pressure.

He wrapped one of his higher tentacles around his cock, stroking it softly, and that didn't feel half as good as the two in his ass. They were just solid, pressure, there was no heat or texture or friction, and inside him that was well enough, but stroking his cock it was only enough to keep him half-hard. He opened his eyes and looked down, the visual bizarre, everything white and lit up in rainbow colors, his tentacle itself buzzing with energy, the immaterial membrane stretched and skewed wildly around his body.

He closed his eyes again and spread his legs wider, fucking back and forth with both tentacles, and with all the rest sliding across his body; across his stomach down between his legs; up his thighs to curl around his waist. He panted raggedly as his tentacles plunged back inside, most of their long, immaterial length sliding into him, pushing deeper, until he actually had both of them all the way inside him. His two lowermost tentacles ran taut from where they sprouted from his lower back down his ass, and the entire rest of their length was deep inside him. He wiggled the tips back and forth, only vaguely feeling the movement in his guts.

He pulled all the rest of his tentacles away, hanging in the air behind him like a jellyfish, and arched forward, his cock almost pressing against the wall as his back drew taut, his lowermost tentacles sliding just an inch deeper. He huffed for breath, whimpering for his own benefit as he brought the remaining six down, until they all nudged against his puckered hole, spread around the thick tentacles twined together inside him.

They compressed and squished together as he pushed each tentacle in, one after the other, so that in the end it wasn't an impossibly thick spike, all of them twined together. But it was thick, and the tips lashed against the walls of his ass and filled him up completely. They spread out in all directions past the tight squeeze of his spread asshole. He kept them shallowly inside him, lashing back and forth in his ass. They were a constant pressure against the walls of his ass, sending little sparks of pleasure through his body.

He was still half-hard, drooling out a long string of precome, but he could feel his orgasm build already even so. His tentacles filled him up tightly, a constant pressure, and the blunt, tapered tips of the tentacles pushed deeper or lashed around, like he was getting fucked by a half-dozen cocks all at once.

He plunged them deeper and tried to make them hook around, winding around themselves inside him, the thick shafts getting thicker as he worked them all around. It was harder and harder to control them the closer he got to coming. They just lashed around wildly inside him, jolting with a surprising amount of force as he finally came, moaning loudly. His cock, untouched and only half hard, twitched and shot off, shooting several thick slugs at the ground. And it didn't let up even after he was done coming. It felt like his orgasm was bouncing back and forth through his body, up and down his torso, and his cock kept weakly twitching and drooling out little spurts of come. Lines of it kept pulling out from his cock, hanging down in long, jiggling lines until they finally snapped and hit the ground, but the waves of pleasure cascading through him didn't fade until his quaking legs finally gave out on him and he collapsed heavily to the ground.

He panted for breath for a long moment, eyes closed, reveling in the afterglow of it, of the memory of the rush of pleasure through his entire body, and of the faint, still fading echoes of it that kept his skin tingling. He opened his eyes, relaxed, and the first this he saw was that his _come_ was glowing, sparking and mote-like, like pure Light eco. It was already soaking into the dry sand, but the glow remained over the dark blotch.

He sagged against the wall, eyes drifting closed again, his tentacles still shifting around idly inside him, drawing his orgasm out longer even after he finished coming. The last dregs of his come had dribbled into the sand by the time the sensation faded from his body and he pushed himself up, steadying himself against the wall as he opened his eyes again.

He wasn't alone in the room. It was a shock of awareness that sent his heart racing, adrenaline surging up, the sudden shock of looking and seeing something humanoid where he hadn't expected anything. His vision almost seemed to white out; ridiculously his wings flexed in surprise, whipping the tentacles around inside him, and a heavy dollop of come oozed from his cock.

It was the dark makers, the corrupted Precursors, and there was a _ring_ of them circling around him, staring silently.

He'd been in a lot of standoffs in his life, but this had to have been the weirdest. His tentacles twitched idly back and forth deep inside his ass, and he was still flushed (as much as he could, with pale, glowing skin) and panting for breath after his orgasm, surrounded on all sides by the strange, alien bodies of the dark makers. They stood there silently, outside the range of his wings in a ragged half-circle. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do, but after coming like that it was a struggle to even pull his tentacles out of his ass, his wings slowly fanning out behind him, halfway through the wall behind him, as the ethereal tendrils emerged from his ass in pairs.

He'd stupidly left his gun in the hopper, and even if he had it in his hands it likely wouldn't have done much good. There were around a dozen of them, all just barely outside the span of his wings. And they stared at him like he was staring at them, like they had no clue what to do with him. They hadn't attacked him while he was... doing what he'd done, after all. But he didn't know how long they'd been watching.

Eventually he sidled along the wall, towards the door, and when the dark maker blocking his way raised its arms to grasp at him he batted it aside, shoving it to one side as he dashed towards the door. He ran through it and ran right into _another_ dark maker, standing just outside, and they both went sprawling across the sandy floor. Before Jak could reorient himself the dark maker had his arms pinned to his sides, and there was a low shuffle behind him as the dark makers in the room came out after him. Jak struggled, his wings lashing against them, but the dark maker held him tight, its clawed hands scraping across his back.

After a second he got over the panic response to fail and focused on the light eco surging through him, forming it into a barrier that surged out around him, forcefully shoving the dark maker away from him. He couldn't keep it up for long, though, and before long he was in the same situation: up against a wall, surrounded by dark makers. They still seemed oddly hesitant to go after him, even now that there were more, a huge swarm of them surrounding him. He knew the dark makers had gotten down to the surface, but after he'd blown up their ship this must have been where they'd regrouped. The hallway was filled up completely with their glossy black bodies, glinting in the dim light. There must have been over hundred of them right there, and if the rest of the temple was just as full... there was no way he could fight his way out. Still, he had to try something.

He sidled slowly towards the stairway he'd taken down, and the dark makers drifted around him, stepping away as he stepped towards them. He kept his wings flared out, tentacles spiking out like spears for all that that was good for. He made it to the narrow archway before the stairs before he noticed a disturbance in the crowd surrounding him. There was a dark maker pushing through the crowd, headed straight for him. He stared at it for a second, then bolted, almost instantly colliding with an entire squad of dark makers rushing down the steps. He jumped and hit the leader in midair, catapulting himself over it and into the crowd behind, pushing through them as he dashed up the stairs, his tentacles whipping back and sliding across them as he burst through.

They came up after him, the only noise the scrape of their claws on the rock, and he rushed up the steps. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel his chest thump with each beat. There were more dark makers rushing down the steps, but he shoved past them, hesitant to do any permanent damage given they hadn't tried to kill him. Yet.

He was almost at the surface when he heard the ringing scrabbling noise from behind grow louder. He made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. There was a dark maker rushing up the steps on all fours, and then Jak's heel caught on the next step up and he went sprawling back, giving the dark maker more than enough time to pounce.

It pinned his arms back, its clawed hands wrapping around his forearms as its deceptively light body settled on his hips. It leaned forward and Jak got a much closer look at a dark maker face than he'd even wanted. They were _vaguely_ humanoid. They had eyes, even if they glowed yellow, and they even had something like mouths, too-wide and almost lipless. The rest of its features were... less human. It had horns, or something like them, swooping back from its head, and its skin — or maybe exoskeleton — was hard and rough and shiny at its joints and soft and almost squishy everywhere else. Its face was a strange mixture of the two.

And as it leaned closer, it opened its mouth and writhing tentacles pushed out, black and slimy. It... _licked_ across the side of his face, leaving behind a slimy trail. Jak shuddered back, straining his arms and legs against it, but its grip was inhumanly strong. Except, as he bucked his hips up, blushing at his nakedness and at the _completely_ nonsexual touch of his dick against the dark maker's thigh, it finally broke the silence with a sound very much like a moan. Its hips moved against his and something slimy and hot pressed against his stomach. Jak looked down. He'd honestly never thought _anything_ about dark maker sex, except now here he was with a dark maker grinding its... dick? against him. It was dark and glossy, and shaped like someone had taken a rectangular chunk of wood and smoothed out the edges. It tapered along its length — and it was _long_ — and emerged between a soft fold of skin between its legs. It oozed something dark and thick, threads dripping out from the tip of the thing as well as from between its legs. They pressed together and the dark liquid smeared across him; it burned and stung, and the particular eco flare of it was unmistakable: it was dark eco.

The dark maker rutted against him, and Jak had gone still in surprise. Xyr mouth-tentacles — tongues — licked across his cheek as xe ground xyr — phalange, dick, cock, whatever, against his stomach, spurting dark eco more strongly. Xyr grasp on his arms loosened as xe trailed xyr hands down, across his elbows and upper arms to rest against his shoulders, and with an abrupt jerk Jak sent xem tumbling off him.

He scrambled to his feet as xe hit the wall and bounced back, just barely fast enough. Xyr claws were at his heels as he dashed up the stairs, until he finally reached the top and emerged into the open air. Except then the dark maker pounced from behind, sending them both tumbling head over heels.

Jak ended up on top this time, almost mirroring their position from before. The dark maker didn't even try to struggle, just looked up at him with an unknowable expression, xyr cock if anything harder, thicker, jutting out longer from xyr body. He kept xem pinned, his hands curled against xyr clawlike talons. He pulled his wings down around them, and beneath him the dark maker groaned and arched towards them. Xe shuddered as he ran his wings across xyr skin, xyr cock spurting dark eco between them.

Xe was trembling under him, xyr cock rock hard, and Jak wound his tentacles around xyr lean torso, passing effortlessly through the sand below them. Xe shuddered again and came, ropes of dark eco shooting out across xyr stomach, coating his tentacles in it. The burn of dark eco absorbing into him ran all the way through them, up the tentacle and into his back, spreading through his body like a low fire.

He didn't even notice he was hard until the dark maker arched xyr hips up and ground xyr cock, still dripping eco against his own. That time, the burn lancing up through his cock made him jerk back in pain, sitting up on his heels. The dark maker stayed sprawled out on the ground, xyr cock hard, xyr arms lying against the sand like he still had xem pinned.

Xe stared at him with xyr glowing eyes, expression inscrutable, and after a second Jak slid back on top of xem, pressing their bodies tightly together. He leaned forward, steeling himself, and kissed the side of xyr face lightly, then pressed his lips against the thin slit of its mouth, surprised by the mess of tentacles that spilled out even though he knew it was coming.

It tasted like... like dark eco, or metal, or oil. And something else, something more organic. It wasn't a nice taste, but it wasn't awful, and Jak kissed xem deeper. He pressed his tongue into xyr mouth as xyr many thrashing tentacles pushed into his mouth. Xe finally moved one of xyr hands, stroking along his side before xe grabbed his cock, stroking the shaft as they kissed. Jak gasped and pulled back as xe jerked him off, xyr clawed hands surprisingly gentle as xe stroked him back and forth, and xe seemed surprised by the slow dribble of precome, smearing it across xyr fingers.

At some point the rest of the dark makers had surrounded them; their clawed, alien feet in his peripheral vision as he rutted against the dark maker, grinding his entire body against xyr rough carapace. His nipples were hard and peaked, his cock hard as the dark maker jerked him off, xyr own cock hard and dribbling dark eco across their stomachs. Jak clutched xyr sides, his tentacles lashing above him, the membrane shearing wildly as he ground his cock through xyr tight, stroking grasp.

His hands moved down across xyr body, xyr muscles strange and sinewy under xyr rough hide. Xe felt soft, smooth, across xyr belly, and he slid his fingers through the smear of eco across xyr stomach before grasping xyr blocky cock, stroking it off as well as he could. His hands slid up to the blunt, abrupt tip, then down to where it emerged from xyr body, from loose, heavy folds of skin, bulging apart from the girth of xyr cock. He rolled the heel of his hand against the wet skin at the base, testing it, and the dark maker shuddered and hissed, rocking up against him. Hot, slick eco spurted across his hand and from the tip of xyr cock.

Jak slid his hands down xyr shaft, touching his fingertips to the open folds below xyr cock. The skin there parted under his touch, and the dark maker went rigid before going limp, making an almost crooning sound as his fingertips pushed inside. Xe rocked against him, minutely, pushing his fingers deeper inside xem, and Jak ground back against xem, his cock hard against xyr thigh.

Xe pulled him down, kissing him again as xe thrust upwards, and with a searing pain his cock slid up against xyr. Dark eco smeared across his belly and cock, dripping across his balls and between his thighs as xe came again, freezing hot ropes of it pelting across his skin, numbing it. He moaned into xyr mouth, xyr tongues slipping past his lips again, and with a jolt xe pulled him closer and arched up, angling his cock at xyr inner thigh until with a slight movement his cock plunged into xyr tight folds.

Dark eco seared across his cock as xe bucked up against him, forcing the entire length of his cock into xem in one long, smooth stroke. Xe made another choked, hissing, crooning noise, and xyr tight inner walls pulsed around Jak's numbing cock. Xe grabbed Jak's shoulders and pulled him down, xyr tongues lapping across the side of his face as xe rutted against him.

Jak could hardly bring himself to pull back, his cock not coming more than halfway out before he lurched back inside. He came with a howl that he muffled against xyr neck. His cock ached, numb and sore and throbbing from the eco. His orgasm felt drawn-out, his cock spurting again and again into xem, while an electric pleasure jolted through him, across his stomach and thighs. He finally collapsed with a shaky moan, reminded of xyr own cock as it sandwiched between their sweaty, slick bodies. Dark eco spurted weakly across their chests as his glistening come seeped out around his cock, still buried balls-deep inside xem.

He took a long, shuddering breath, his cock still achingly hard. The dark maker beneath him made a noise, sated, and xyr long clawed fingers traced up along his back, oddly soft and intimate. Jak shifted, propping himself up on his forearms as he looked down at xem, but before he could do anything a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back and up. His cock pulled out from the dark maker with an embarrassingly loud slurp. A thick mixture of their come and eco dripped out from the dark maker's opening and down his cock, which bobbed wildly as he was pulled back.

The dark maker that grabbed him pulled up onto his feet and back against xyr chest. Xyr cock was hard too, eco smearing across his back as xe ground against him, and it seemed like in an instant he was surrounded by dark makers, all of them coming together around him, until he was surrounded by a swarming mass of bodies.

One of them dropped to xyr knees and sucked his cock into xyr mouth, more dark eco stinging up through his cock with a jolt as xyr tongues wrapped around his glowing shaft, licking it clean. The large one that had his shoulders let him down, xyr cock dragging across the side of his face and numbing his jaw, and Jak turned his head to nurse on xyr cock, dark eco splattering across his face.

With a smooth movement the one sucking his cock grabbed his legs and lifted him off the ground, xyr head still between his legs, slurping on his cock. Jak shuddered and thrust into xyr mouth. He curled his legs around the dark maker's shoulders and arced up, thrusting even as the entire procession bore him down into the temple, a swarm of dark makers reaching out to touch his body, their hands like shadows across his dimly glowing skin.

They were all hard, their cocks dripping eco, and it smeared across him in spurts and drops, absorbed within a second with a painful crackle and a rush of endorphins, leaving behind a brittle crust. By the time they reached the bottom of the long, winding stairway he was flaking off the remnants of their come in sheets, his glow muted by the thickening crusts across his chest. The dark maker he was sucking on was letting out a constant low drool of dark eco, its painful ache dulling into a low throb as he lost all feeling across his face, the sensation alien as he felt the pressure of more cocks against his cheeks and neck, dark eco spraying across his face and soaking into his skin.

Hands all around him lifted him up, both cocks inside him dislodging as they shifted him around. He rolled over slowly, eyes catching stars above him again before the night sky was replaced with the black carapace of a dark maker, xyr cock slamming to the base inside Jak's mouth, xyr wet lips below sliding against his lower lip and chin. This one wasted no time, coming in a massive gush, enough that Jak choked and coughed, dark eco spraying up into his mouth, more pumping through his sinuses. It sizzled into him like fire, a painful rush followed by dullness, but even with the numbness spreading down into his neck xyr come still overflowed, spraying out over his lips and drooling down his face, leaving crusty tracks behind as it was sucked in through his skin.

The dark maker pulled back, flooding his mouth to overflowing, and his face was so numb he couldn't even feel his mouth hang open, black ichor drooling out, down his chin and neck, sizzling over his chest. Xe pumped xyr cock, heavy splatters coating his face to dripping before it burned into his skin in a freezing chill. Another dark maker pressed close, lapping at the thick eco flowing across his face, xyr dripping tentacles pushing into his slack mouth.

Hands and bodies pressed against him tight, completely surrounded by a throng of dark makers. His stomach and chest were going numb too, thick crusts of eco impurities all across his body, dry winding trails over his sides and down his back. And more shot across him, the crusts covered in lines of come every second. The dark eco burned as it sunk into him; his entire body felt heavy and alien. The throng lifted him up, their clawed hands closing around his arms, legs, palms against his ass, back, shoulders. Cocks pressed against him from every angle, their bodies slick with eco, rough in some places and smooth in others.

His glow was sinking slower, his skin coated in layer upon layer of dark eco. His wings were spread wide, the tendrils sliding over dark maker bodies, winding around arms and legs, curled around their many branching horns. The dark eco practically sizzled against him, like it was boiling hot. Every brush of his wings sent a shiver of pain through the tight muscles in his back, the ache coming sharper and sharper. His body throbbed, as if he'd gone through the numbness and came out the other end, touch still dulled even as the pressure and heat came through sharper than ever. His entire body felt bruised. Each touch hurt, like they were too cold, or too hot.

As the pain became ever-present, his entire body jerking and spasming at the raw stripped feeling, he could feel the eco humming through his body, a perfect mirror to the throbbing, aching pulses across his body. Even full of light eco it felt familiar, felt good, felt _tasty_ ; dark eco had been his constant companion since he'd arrived in this bizarre future, so long ago.

Their alien hands groped along his chilled, heated body, and he wondered what he looked like to them. Their eyes couldn't work like his, and their bodies were strange things, full of bony struts and unexpected ridges, matte black and rigid like the carapace of some gigantic insect. Did they see the glow of light eco across his skin, or feel him with the same extra, fuzzy sense that showed him their inner heat? What was it like, to see him from the outside, the conflicted spiral of eco pulsing through his body; always seeking more and more in a neverending hunger?

One of them cupped his cock before taking it in to the root, thick dark-tinged saliva sliding down his erect shaft as xe sucked at him, excess dark eco pouring from xyr mouth and dripping across his cock. Jak lost his train of thought thrusting up into xem as xyr tongues wrapped around his shaft. However they lived it didn't really matter to him, in the end. Something closed around the end of his cock, warm and slick and muscular, a deeper mouth behind xyr mouth, if "mouth" was even the right word for the lipless gashes in their faces. They didn't make much sound. Still, _he_ groaned and arched up, and the hands holding him let him thrust deeper.

A tongue pressed against his cock, slimy and muscular, followed almost immediately by a second one that wrapped around his cock, below the flare of his cockhead, and stroked back and forth as the lips of the orifice sunk further on his cock. Jak just closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting back and forth, dimly aware of the sting of dark eco all around his cock, little pin-prick shocks as whatever was sucking on his cock took it all the way in.

Something hot and slimy pressed against the side of his head, and Jak opened his eyes to look. It was pitch black aside from his glow, and his entire body was dripping with dark eco, thick and gloppy with built-up impurities. But he could still see the dark maker's cock, jutting up massive and hard against his face.

He didn't even have to think about it; he turned his head and lapped at xyr shaft, the thick eco coating it smearing across his cheek and nose for a moment before it too percolated inside him, a stinging dark burn all across his face and neck as the cock spurted out a heavy stream of dark eco. His entire body jerked as he came, and the... mouth that had been sucking on his cock jerked backwards in time for his cock to swing up as it spasmed, shooting his load across his stomach.

Jak looked aside, vaguely, as he suckled on the top of the cock, dark eco flowing into his mouth with a feeling like someone had jerked at the nerves in his jaw, a sharp pain followed by an aching numbness. His come was splattered across his pale, glistening chest, and it took him a moment to realize it was glowing too, suffused with Light Eco. They probably hadn't liked that very much. He was lightheaded from all the eco flowing into him, and it almost struck him as funny how the glittering, insectoid monstrous dark Precursor who had been sucking on his cock kept xyr distance now, like his cock was a loaded weapon.

The hands across his back and ass pushed up, and Jak suddenly found himself canted upwards, his legs spread wider as more hands, cocks, and mouths all pressed against his ass, each of them feeling like they were just disconnected body parts, floating through the clattering mass of bodies surrounding him. But he felt at least three cocks grind against his ass and thighs, dark painful smears of eco streaking across his skin before he absorbed it.

One of them pushed closer, until he could feel xyr body against his, xyr cock slotted between his ass cheeks and xyr arms curled loosely around his legs. Xe slid xyr cock against his ass for a moment before aiming the thick, blocky tip at his asshole. Jak begged for it as he saw xem pull back to finally thrust inside, but his voice was muffled by the cock in his mouth, drooling dark eco against his tonsils.

He almost came again from the raw burn of xyr cock plunging into him, the blocky shape hitting the inside of his ass the way nothing else could. He moaned against the cock pushing deeper into his mouth even as the harsh, burning ache of dark eco flowing into him intensified, a constant throbbing thrum, like being trapped inside a beating heart. All his limbs throbbed with it, from his fingertips to his toes, and his cock was hard again and already dripping precome, glowing and bright. He was the only light in the room, his wings bright and casting rainbow light, his skin giving forth a dim glow, and in the shimmering light the dark makers shifted and slid like shadows. They almost seemed to skitter along the walls, their own shadows making them look even more shadowy and ephemeral.

The cock fucking his ass certainly wasn't ephemeral. The dark maker thrust back and forth, xyr cock steadily spurting dark eco inside him, and Jak pushed himself back into xyr thrusts as well he could, held aloft by a dozen constantly moving arms and bodies, all of them sliding, groping across his body. The dark maker whose cock was in his mouth was letting him suck it slowly, practically nursing from xe as xyr cock drooled out dark eco, burning hot and toxic down his throat. Xe stroked a hand across the side of his face, almost kindly, smearing through the thick waves of dark eco coating him. Jak messily slurped on xyr cock, his head lolling back. A slick, messy mix of dark eco and spit drooled out the side of his mouth as he slurped. The dark makers fucked him roughly, cocks sliding against his stomach, their movements jostling him back and forth as they kissed his body with their tentacle-tongues.

His arms were loosely coiled around two larger dark makers flanking him, the two practically an anchor in the shifting seas of the rest of them, and one of them had a massive erection, thick and glossy in the dark, and he eagerly stroked it back and forth. Pangs of pleasure and pain shot up his arm as it poured out dark eco, the thick fluid glopping down across his hand in thick waves.

He came again with a muffled shout, the resonating ache of eco in his body reaching a crescendo as his cock shot out strands of light eco-infused come all across his stomach, more than he'd thought could even fit in his balls, enough that it pooled across his stomach and dripped down into the mass of bodies below. And the same time, his entire body _flashed_ , the light bursting out of him in a thousand tiny motes of rainbow light.

He had the briefest glimpse of a hundred dark maker eyes reflecting the light back, shining in the dark before the motes died away and left them all in the dark. His come, slick across his chest, still glowed, but it was smeared across his own body, just defining the curves of his stomach and legs as it wound down across his body.

But in the darkness the dark makers kept up; he didn't even know for sure if they saw in the same way he did. The ones fucking him didn't even miss a beat; the cock in his mouth still steadily drizzled dark eco, the one fucking his ass still hilted the entire thing into him. The ache of xyr cock spurting out dark eco into his guts seemed suddenly like an invitation; now that he was spent of light eco it was time to give them a transformation they might approve of more.

Purple lightning arced along his body, crackling and spitting as his body convulsed. Dark Jak always hurt more coming out than using light eco, and it wasn't for the cock in his mouth he could have yelled out in pain. This time it seemed to take longer and go further, maybe because he was so saturated with dark eco in the first place. His skin grew pale, not the healthy-seeming glow of before but a sallow white, mottled vaguely darker in uneven splotches. His muscles thickened, not growing larger so much as growing _denser_ , and when his horns grew in he could feel them poking against the legs of the dark maker in front of him, butting up against his body as he opened wider, swallowing more of xyr cock.

The taloned hands around his waist tightened, digging into his skin, and without the low healing energy of the light eco running through him he could feel himself bruise. Xe clenched even tighter, and xyr claws pierced through his skin, cutting into him like knives, slicing shallow wounds across his stomach and hips as xe dragged him back onto xyr cock. Jak moaned, his throat working as the dark maker in front of him came, the sluggish flow of dark eco rising into a flood, enough that it dripped out the sides of his mouth and slid across his upturned face.

Heavy hot wetness splattered across his body, more dark eco splashing down across him as the dark makers around him came. A dark maker straddled him, xyr weight pushing him almost to the ground before the bodies beneath him pushed back up. The one on top of him leaned forward, xyr cock pressing against his stomach as xe took his cock inside, xyr wet folds splaying open around his cock. Xe rocked back and forth on top of him, dark eco practically spraying out of xem, running down his cock, splattering across his chest. Jak grabbed hold of xyr waist and thrust up, fucking himself further on the cock in his ass as he fucked the dark maker too, coming sharply and abruptly with a muffled howl, the dark maker with xyr cock down his throat taking the opportunity to shove it all the way down, until xyr rough, ridged hips pressed against his lips, xyr cock all the way inside him.

Jak kept coming, pumping come into the dark maker astride him, and xe came too, dark eco splattering down over his hips and spurting up across his chest. They moved together for a moment before the dark maker pushed off him, leaving his drooling cock jutting straight up, already ready for another dark maker to climb on him again. His cock throbbed, hard and aching but somehow still capable of coming again and again, each orgasm wringing his body dry.

He felt lightheaded from the dark eco, more and more glopping over him, so much he couldn't possibly absorb it all. It pooled across his body in thicker and thicker layers, getting more and more viscous as he absorbed the raw stuff, leaving behind any biological impurities, and it glopped and congealed across his body, coating him from head to toe, sliding over his back and dripping down onto the bodies below him.

Jak moaned and choked on the cock fucking his mouth, dark eco spraying straight down his throat, and dimly he felt his body change again. He swelled larger, becoming massive. The dark makers below him moved out of the way as he slammed down onto the ground, meeting it with a wet slosh as he sunk into the deep pool of eco they'd made.

His bones stretched like taffy, thickening as they lengthened, and his muscles bloated up massively, bulking outwards until it was almost hard to move they were so large. His cock throbbed larger and larger, stretching and flaring outwards. It slapped down heavily across his stomach as his growth slowed, now more than a match for even the largest of the dark maker cocks he'd been sucking on. The dark makers looked tiny now, half his size, and they made up for it by forcing more into him, the two gigantic ones flanking him shifting in the crowd until they stood behind him, and they both shoved into his ass, down to the base, and started sawing back and forth, cocks spraying dark eco into him continually.

His body sucked it up like a sponge, his increased size just giving him more space for dark eco inside him. The dark makers surrounded him now, dozens fitting around his huge body, and they all steadily drooled eco over him, punctuated briefly as one of them came, xyr come spraying across the massive expanse of his body and being absorbed almost instantly, just leaving behind a dry crust.

Two of them stood over his head, dark eco splattering down across his face as they shot across the entire length of his body.

He was entirely saturated with dark eco; even his gigantic body felt full to overflowing. The hard burn of it absorbing through his skin was slowing, becoming a drawn-out curling heat as he soaked up just as much as he could hold. The continual flow of it, spurting across his body from the dark silhouettes of the dark makers surrounding him, started to gather and flow across his body, slopping down his sides as it covered him faster than he could absorb it. All of them kept coming. The two fucking his ass sprayed their load again, a never-ending flood inside his ass, and he felt it scorch its way up his guts, piling up inside him. It felt hot and freezing cold at the same time, a rough burning pleasure that was all but inseparable from its pain.

There was so much dark eco that it piled up on top of him in thick layers, even his body's starving ache for more not quick enough to take it all in, and it wasn't long before his entire massive body was coated head to toe in messy streaks of dark eco, the thick black liquid smeared across his skin and pooling between his massively over-defined muscles. He moaned, eco splashing into his mouth, and he swallowed it down. The dark makers kept coming, the group slathering his body with their come, until he was covered again, glossy stiff peaks of it coating him from head to toe. His hair was plastered to his scalp, dripping eco as it flowed in waves across his face.

He slid his right hand down his body, through the thick mess of eco, and it left a hot burn in its wake, parting through the black liquid and revealing his deathly pale skin before it flowed stickily back into place. His cock was rock hard, sticking straight up into the air, and there was a group of dark makers around his hips, aiming their spurting cocks right at his, so it dripped and flowed with dark eco too, thick oily lines cascading down his shaft and drooling off the sides of his hips, over his balls and between his legs.

He grasped his cock firmly, clenching the base so the rest of it swelled up even thicker, then started stroking it slowly, his own precome dripping down his cock as a translucent black, like thick dark oil. He groaned, more eco splashing into his mouth the second he parted his lips, and his cock spurted out a thick, solid arc of pure black come high in the air, fat ropes of it splattering down across his stomach and chest.

It swelled inside him; he had the feeling this was his body's last-ditch effort to expel some of the dark eco. Even cup full of it would be enough to kill someone usually, and even he had his limits. But even with pure dark eco fountaining out of his cock, his own never-ending orgasm wracking his body as he just kept coming, more and more was piling up around him. It lapped at his sides, thick and sticky, forming a heavy pool around him. His come shot up in a high arc and came down onto his chest, splattering across his body and spraying arcs of dark eco across the dark makers surrounding him.

He might have been more worried if it didn't feel so _good_. He came in a few thick, massive shots, spraying in all directions but mostly across his own body, and as to balance that out he absorbed some of the mess surrounding him, enough to send painful jolts running through his body. Purple lightning arced through the sticky morass forming around him, and his cock shuddered and jerked, a thick sludge of dark eco drooling down his shaft until he came again, spraying more and more out. His mouth was gaping open, his eyes rolled back as his body was overcome with pleasure again and again, and unending stream of dark eco spraying out the end of his massive, titanic cock.

His vision went blurry, the dark makers surrounding him becoming haloed with the dim starlight around him, and his heart was racing as he came and came, spraying dark eco all over everything, just adding to the deep morass he was in. His mouth was open, panting, and dark eco shot into it, aimed by some dark maker, coating and numbing his tongue. Everything went hazier and hazier, even the sensation of his tingling, numb body fading away as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages and ages since I posted the first chapter. Whoops. Actually the difference in response between this and Interspecies Cooperation is pretty interesting....
> 
> Anyway in terms of actual _fic content_ , I should mention that this gets kind of, uh, violent. Like there's a definite veering towards torture porn or something like that, although in this case it's all _consensual_. Also the sex scenes get kind of ridiculous but really I'll let you the reader decide about that.

Jak woke bleary-eyed and dizzy, like he'd been hit over the head with a plank. His body moved strangely when he shifted into wakefulness; his arms and legs seemed too long and lanky, his entire body stretched and attenuated. His claws scraped across the floor, through the thick gel of dark eco still slopped over and all around him in a thick coat. He yawned; his mouth tasted foul, like battery acid, and the taste wasn't improved by the dark eco covering him dripping into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the wider curve of his teeth; it felt strange over the extra fangs.

The room was unexpectedly light when he opened his eyes. He was in the cathedral hall of the shrine, walls and ceiling crumbling to bits, and the sun — midway up in the sky — cast stark light and shadow across the wrecked floor. He sat up, dark eco spilling down his body, like thick tar, oozing down in heavy drops. Moving hurt; every part of him was stiff and aching. The eco around him had set during the night, now solid and gel-like, and he'd been sleeping in the crater formed by his larger body, the outline still vaguely humanoid as the eco slowly spread inward.

Around him, in sleeping — he assumed — piles, were the dark makers. He stirred and tried to get to his feet, vertigo slamming him sideways as he tried to stand. He clung to a nearby pillar until the worst of it faded. It was still a challenge to stagger through the mess of bodies without tripping over anyone. He waded through the ankle-thick mess of eco, leaving a dark trail in his wake.

As he staggered through the passages of the ruined temple, a thick swimming feeling slowly settled into him, and the numb feeling that came after that was even worse. When he was a kid Samos had told him all about eco poisoning, even though his unique metabolism meant he didn't have to worry about it, not really. Though most people would have been killed on contact with dark eco, _he_ could absorb enough of it for the more standard eco poisoning symptoms to set it. He shook his head, balance off, staggering and shaking with each step as he dragged himself up the stairs, his long claws scraping across the stone.

Eco poisoning wasn't much of a problem, traditionally — if you sat on top of an eco vent for hours you might get a little lightheaded, but even as a kid he'd never had that problem. He burned through eco like a flash explosion, so all he knew of it was Samos' boring lectures.

Who knew what dark eco did to you; it was too deadly for anyone else to find out. He'd been eating it; drinking it straight from the source — his pale cheeks flushed dark as he fully recalled just what he'd been up to last night, swamped in alien bodies, hot lines of come splashing across his gigantic frame. Even drained and exhausted the memory was arousing, but his body just wasn't up to it right now.

Purple lightning crackled across his body as he tried to force the dark eco through him, refracting off the walls as he climbed higher up the stairway. A tiny thread of it seeped from him in crackling, sharp energy, like lightning and ozone. He was still coated in dark eco, and the only real affect the lightning had was a slow burning starting up across his skin as he started absorbing more.

He brushed a hand across his face and it came back dripping; droplets splattered to the ground as he shook his hand. He felt hot all over, almost feverish. He spat, and it came out threaded with dark lines. He could _feel_ dark eco well up in his mouth, like spit, like drool, and it dribbled out past his lips before he could spit again. He spat out the mouthful, then wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, just smearing the eco covering him further.

He'd collapsed in the sand; he hadn't noticed when he'd reached the top of the steps. He was outside, and he was on his knees. Something shifted in front of him and he looked up, his view swaying dizzyingly in a way that must mean his head as lolling back and forth. A dark maker stood in front of him, all black-purple shell and skin, horn and bone sticking out of xyr body.

He looked at xem, more dark eco spilling between his lips and dripping down his chin, turning aside to spit and cough. The dark maker's hand traced over his cheek, xyr right hand absurdly huge, asymmetrical and lopsided. The claws traced over his cheek and jaw, dimpling his skin but not breaking it. Who knew what it meant, and after a moment xe turned away. He wasn't in a state of mind to wonder about it; everything was swimming and vague. He knew his body was pushing out the dark eco, but he could spit mouthfuls of it all day and still be covered in it at the end. His skin burned all over, deathly pale, and the more eco he spit out the faster the he absorbed what was still coating him from head to toe, sucking it up into his body with a painful burn.

He coughed, spraying droplets of eco across the sand in front of him. He coughed and spat and just sat there, trembling and feverish, hacking weakly over and over, coughing up mouthfuls of eco, drooling it out. The sand in front of him was a dirty black with pools starting to form by the time the dark maker reappeared. Jak looked up, eyes unfocused, and saw xe was carrying a large urn, half-dragging it up the steps. It left a heavy furrow in the sand as xe dragged it towards him. The dark maker gestured at him and shoved it forwards, letting it settle into the sand in front of him. The urn listed over, a white, glistening fluid slopping out as it grit against the sand, toppling over in minute degrees.

Jak blinked slowly before dragging himself forward and leaning over the lip of the urn. Light eco filled it to the brim, slopping over the sides as the urn slowly shifted in the loose sand, and he didn't even think about it before he shoved both his arms down into the thick fluid, so sharply his claws crashed against the bottom of the container.

Even in the grips of eco poisoning the light eco felt warm and pleasant, rushing into him like a wave. He felt elated, giddy and flushed, and he sagged back against the wall, dragging the urn down on top of him, breathing hard. The entire landscape — his whole _body_ — was twisting around, warping and shifting, and he had to keep a firm grasp on the wall behind him unless he wanted to fly off.

His whole body throbbed with the eco running through him, and although the slime coating him thinned as he absorbed it all, the rush of new energy inside him welled up painlessly. He was still full past overflowing with eco, with more being pulling into him every moment, but the heavy, aching haze that covered him lifted, replaced with a sharp, hollow pain as the eco inside him roiled around. He sagged back against the wall, body tense and aching as his skin sucked up the last of the thick, clotted dark eco covering him, his insides feeling like a whirlwind.

His claws scraped against the old rock wall as he pushed himself forward, his knees landing on the sand with a thump. His body ached, sweat pouring down his pale skin, and he felt — burnt up and electric, utterly consumed by the eco rushing through him. His eco settled inside him, churning in his chest, roiling down across his stomach, perforating his guts, and with a lurch so sharp it made him gasp sickly it welled up, percolating into physical form, making him cough and spit threads of blurry combined eco, marbled dark and light.

Somewhat inappropriately, he felt his cock jerk, lengthening down his thigh as he gagged and coughed up more eco, and he laughed slightly hysterically between heaving shudders. His body hummed with eco, even though it felt like his skin was burning up. The spike of pleasure through him when his cock stiffened was so forceful he gasped and gagged and breathed wrong, choking and coughing eco up his nose, his face a smeared mess. The mixture of sickly and aroused at the same time felt perverse; his body a mess of conflicting sensations.

He let out a shuddering gasp, listing to the side, leaning hard against the gritty sandstone wall as he reached down with one hand and grasped his cock. Just the touch sent another whirling overpowered sensation through him. A noise like a growl ripped its way up through his throat as he stroked his cock, so hard it felt bigger, bloated with the blood and eco rushing inside him. With a jolt of weight shifting, eco slid down his body, whirling in the pit of his stomach, leeching through his guts and reaching into his cock.

He was leaking precome, a translucent black as it dribbled out the tip of his cock, and with a slight push more burbled out, slick and black as it rolled down the underside of his cock, across his pale fingers. His cock was dark at the tip; not flushed red but a glossy grey-black, and when he pushed again another spurt of precome mixed with eco sprayed out his cock. He felt full to bursting.

Like he was a vessel punctured, the slight seeping of eco out his cock pulled more down, rushing down to his swollen cock, the entire thing stretching and bloating larger, balls swelling. The corded tubes inside his sack twisted and lengthened, thickening, and it was with a dizzying lurch that the eco inside him dropped out from its suspended state, percolating through him directly, the heady burn of dark eco flooding through his balls as the tubes stretched and folded against each other, his sac's heavy skin stretching as it bulged out in lumps, skin turning a mottled black-purple from the sheer excess of eco inside him.

He came in a rush, black come bursting out in ribbons, his cock jerking and spasming as he shot heavy ropes across the sand. The sensation of it all sublimating into physical form somehow hit harder than the ejaculation itself, his orgasm riding up until his mind pinwheeled away, his body consumed by sensation. The mind-blowing orgasm lasted long enough for Jak to have his awareness pinwheel away and dizzily come back, concentrate on his surroundings, only to find himself slumped against the wall still coming weakly, dark eco spurting out of him into a thick slurry all across the sand in front of him. The pressure inside him hadn't let up at all.

Sharp claws touched on his shoulder and he started, balance and reflexes so messed up he almost toppled forward. The dark maker who'd brought him the light eco was still there; xe'd been watching, xyr cock hard, dripping long strands of black come, xyr cunt lips spread around xyr shaft, slick and flushed black-purple. Jak groaned and leaned into xem, mouth open, fangs scraping across xyr chitinous skin as xe straddled him, rubbing his swollen, oversized cock against xyr spread labia. His body was impossibly hot, skin flushed grey-pink all over his chest and stomach, dark come spurting across the dark maker's stomach, hollow and sunken, xyr hips and chest chitin in sharp relief against the smooth, black-purple skin of xyr stomach.

Xe ground xyr spread lips over the base of his cock, his mottled purple-black skin almost matching xyr's. Xe rocked against him, xyr cock rubbing against his, labia spread around his cock's thick shaft. The eco slopping between them snapped and crackled, wet slurps sounding as Jak ground back against xem, grunting and gasping as he shoved the swollen, bloated pillar of his cock against xyr body.

The dark maker rose up, reaching down to spread xyr cunt widely. Xe pressed against the very tip of his cock, dark eco spurting from the tip like oil upwelling, xyr cunt folding open over his cockhead, the barest fraction of its slope pushing inside xem. The dark maker came with a rattling noise, xyr tongues lolling out as xyr cock erupted across Jak's face, painting it with dark streams.

The light eco in him was almost as overwhelming as the dark, singing and frantic, and it was with a subconscious movement that he brought it forward. It poured through his fingers as he reached for the dark maker's cunt, sliding his fingers around the rim of xyr entrance, the heavy, soft skin there stretching like thick rubber as he thrust forward, bloated cock sinking inside. Light eco glistened under xyr skin as he thrust in, dark eco spurting from his cock in burning, stinging waves, splattering across his thighs as he thrust up sharply. The dark maker pushing back with equal force. Half his bloated, mottled cock sunk inside xem with one thrust, the wrist-thick length stretching xyr cunt wide and still xe pushed back. The dark maker sunk down his cock, hilting the entire thing inside xem, xyr hollow stomach swelling out, the chitin across xyr hips bulging apart into distinct plates to make room for the oversized thing.

Jak was already dizzy and desperate for release, his balls aching with the massive load of dark eco inside them, his entire body rejecting the eco burning through his veins. The painfully tight grip of the dark maker's cunt, sliding so smoothly over his burning cock, made his entire body tremble with release. He came almost instantly, dark eco pouring from his cock, spraying deep inside the dark maker, xyr cock erupting again and staining his face dark as he just came and came, strange muscles clamping tight around his cock, trapping his load inside the dark maker. Xe swelled larger and larger, xyr stomach bloating. The light eco inside xyr stretched and healed xem, xyr reaction the same as his, swelling xyr cock thicker and heavier as he spent his load, erupting in a continual climax that left him insensate, trembling and drained, only aware of the tight clenching of the dark maker's cunt around his cock and the painful sting of eco all around him, burning its way back into his body.

The dark maker's tongues curled over his face and Jak opened wide, a needy sound escaping before xyr tongues plunged into his mouth, his tongue sliding against the writhing, whiplike appendages, dark eco drooling into his mouth and past his lips.

His entire body felt twitchy and active, charged with energy. The dark eco inside him rolled and swelled, eager and hungry. He grasped the dark maker's cock, hands stroking up and down its slimy length. He pushed his light eco down into his hands and pulled at it, making it bulge and swell outwards, hugely thick and swelling longer up his stomach.

A burble of dark eco still poured out from the tip, dripping down across the shaft and down into xyr lower folds, spread wide around Jak's cock, still weakly oozing inside xem. Jak kept stroking it, until it was sandwiched between their bodies, thicker than an arm and long enough for the tip to press against the hollow of his neck. He leaned forward to kiss the dark maker again, dark eco sizzling across the underside of his jaw, both hands stroking along the immense shaft.

Xyr gut bulged further, some internal chambers or organs swelling up alongside xyr cock, the weight of dark eco inside xem shifting and moving. Dark eco poured out from the tip of the immense cock in a steady burble, glistening down Jak's neck and chest as it slowly absorbed into him, leaving a thick crusted residue with only a trickle winding down his stomach. But the dark maker clutched him tight, pressing them together as xyr cock ballooned, mostly thicker and thicker now, the tip pressing against their faces as they kissed, the immense organ thicker than the dark maker's sturdy legs; almost as thick as xyr hips.

The wet folds of skin below xyr cock were swollen too, slick and black, and the continued growth pushed Jak back, sliding his half-hard cock out from xyr body, a wet gush of black slime flooding over his crotch, soaking into his body with an exhilarating pain. Xyr stomach was bloated outwards, skin taut over xyr enlarged organs, and as Jak pulled out xyr flushed, heavy cunt drooled dark eco around his cock. Viscous fluid spurt in long gushes from the tip of xyr cock, spraying out over their heads. Jak pulled back from their kiss, his mouth streaked with dark eco, and pressed his lips to xyr cockhead, opening wide and swallowing constantly even as dark eco poured out past his lips, the flow too much even for him. It coated his front and dripped down his legs.

He rubbed his fingers against xyr heavy, swollen lips before pushing them inside, his cockhead emerging with a wet squelch; xyr cunt lips spread just as wide still, just from the massive pillar of xyr cock. He twisted his fingers around with a wet friction, long black lines of liquid splattering between them as he probed deeper. He arched back, pulling the dark maker on top of him as he drew down, until he was sprawled on his back in the sand, come and eco wetly splattering out across his hips. Xyr cock was a massive pipe between them, as big as either of their bodies, so huge he could only reach the dark maker's shoulders around its huge girth.

He stroked xyr cock as well as he could, pinned to the ground underneath it, his half-hard cock sliding against it, eco slopping from the tip all across his body in heavy lines. Xyr claws across his sides set him off again, and he howled as he came, coughing on the eco pouring into his mouth as he came against xyr unfurled folds, open like an obscene flower around xyr cock, his come marbled grey, threaded with lines of glistening, pulsing eco.

The dark maker pulled back and stood, xyr cock staying heavy across Jak's body, just barely moving in jerks as xe stepped backwards. The tip dragged across Jak's body, spraying him down with dark eco, until with a wet, solid thud it slipped between his spread legs and landed in the gritty, quicksand slurry beneath him.

The dark maker pushed forward, xyr cock rising up from the sand before thudding down again, the blocky tip right between Jak's cheeks. The underside of it was thickly coated in sand, more gritty across xyr eco-covered body, xyr swollen lower lips completely encrusted. Jak shuddered as xe sprayed precome against his ass, grinding himself against xyr immense cock. The tip of it alone was bigger than anything he'd ever had inside him; the very tip of the sloped head was the size of his hand with his fingers _outstretched_ and it only got thicker from there.

Xe rocked forward, xyr cock bumping and jutting against his tight asshole, and for a moment Jak thought he'd gotten in over his head. He let all his light eco flow through him, his bare skin glimmering as he started shining, his wings sprouting from his back and waving through the sand, drying the sweat across his sand-crusted skin. But mostly he concentrated on his ass, on the tight pucker of his asshole. The dark maker thrust forward again, xyr absurdly gigantic cock catching against his asshole and straining forward, dimpling the tight muscle more and more until with a clench his asshole flexed open and took in the barest fraction of xyr cock.

Jak groaned. His ass already ached from the strain, but the dark maker awkwardly thrust further, sending more of xyr titanic cock driving into him. His ass stretched out far beyond what was natural, the muscle warping like stiff putty as it stretched wider and wider. Jak panted and shuddered, light eco wreathing around his hips and ass as xe drove deeper, still only the barest amount of xyr length inside him. The dark maker grabbed his ankles and pulled him closer, working him down on xyr cock, and he distinctly felt his pelvis warp and stretch, creaking like an old door as it spread open wider. His stomach bulged out, the tip of xyr cock pressing clearly against his skin from the inside, blocky and huge, and the entire tip wasn't even in him already.

More pushed into him, stretching him far past whatever limits his body would normally have, but now he stretched and warped, aching with the strain of it as he was filled up. His body clenched tight around the impossibly-huge cock; his stomach bloated further as it drove up inside him. Foot after foot of the huge, dark cock slid inside him, his asshole distending. His hips warped and stretched out to accommodate the girth of the cock.

The dark maker was constantly spurting dark eco, a low hot pain inside him, and the further xe pushed inside him the harsher it felt, stinging and burning as xe plowed into him until his body was stretched out around xyr cock. Each push felt like it stretched his body to the very limit, drawn taut around the cock, but more kept fitting inside him, his body practically form-fitted around a cock as large as he was, his stomach bloated outward, just a thin covering of flesh and guts around the dark, painfully hot cock inside him. His entire body was trembling, muscles firing randomly as the dark maker grabbed his warped, stretched hips and pulled him down, xyr gritty cock slamming inside him like a punch, his dick drooling precome in a long, thick line, bobbing up and down with his cock as his body shook. The dark maker looked out of it too, xyr expression dizzy and unfocused, xyr mouth hanging open with xyr tongues hanging out, black slime dripping out. Jak could hear xem breathe, hissing popping noises coming steadily out of xyr mouth, xyr bulging stomach heaving as xe thrust deeper inside him.

The cock inside him had bloated his hips and stomach, the shaft visible all the way up until it slipped under his ribs, and feet still remained outside him, smeared with dark eco and covered in sand. The tip was spurting fat globules of dark eco, and it lit up his insides like a lightning bolt. Shooting, arcing pain seared through his stretched, warped guts, leaving behind an echoing feeling like knives. His organs shoved and jostled as the dark maker's cock shoved its way further inside him, up into his ribcage.

The massive cock would have speared his heart if he hadn't been so full of light eco; the eco sung inside him, healing his ravaged insides as the cock sunk deeper, the shaft thick enough to scrape all along the inside of his ribcage. He gasped repeatedly, taking all his effort to get a single choked breath; his lungs hammered sideways as his diaphragm flexed, warped and crushed as the dark maker's cock shoved deeper, wrapped in the coils of his guts.

Sand grit ground against his asshole, caught in the black ooze drooling out of him, more grinding up his insides, along his intestines, carried deep inside him as the dark maker pulled him down xyr cock, most of it inside him now. Jak could barely scrabble at the sand, clawing at it and making tight fists buried in the shifting substance, his body warped inhumanly, his wings lashing back and forth, coils wrapping around his stretched, bloated stomach, around his arms and legs, tendrils curling around the dark maker as xe worked the final portion of xyr cock into him.

He could feel every single bloated, swollen inch of it inside him, all the rounded edges and tapered points, from the tip spewing come somewhere just behind his chestbone down along its blocky, squared-off length. Sand grit against his insides, scraping between his bulging guts and the smooth surface of xyr cock as xe thrust more of it inside him. The tip crushed his windpipe closed as it shoved up against his throat, bobbing somewhere just below his neck. His ribs bent outwards, his skin bright and shining, glistening with eco as he stretched tight around the cock, the dark maker's bloated stomach finally grinding against the backs of his thighs, the entire cock shoved inside him, far more than anyone could take.

The sheer force of xyr precome burbling up kept his throat closed; he could barely breathe. His insides were shoved around with no regard for their actual placement; his intestines dragged up through his chest, still sheathed around the cock, and his chest cavity was twisted and shoved to one side. He was bloated around it, but more than that everything inside him was shoved around and pushed aside to make way for it.

The dark maker couldn't properly thrust into him; xyr cock was far too weighty, but Jak shuddered and writhed, and the reflexive, uncoordinated movements of his body clenched and squeezed the shaft inside him. His muscles all felt like they'd gone slack, torn apart, but still the faint ripple of his bloated body the immense cock inside him to spray more dark eco into him. The pressure inside him increased, dark eco burning into his veins as the dark maker got closer and closer to orgasm.

The dark eco came faster and faster until it started to build up inside him, bloating his body further. His chest and neck bulged out under the impossible pressure from inside him, swelling monstrously. His ribs shifted and bent with loud cracks, tearing and shearing against each other as they bulged upwards before finally splitting across his chest with a wet snap.

What felt like an infinite reservoir of dark eco emptied itself into him, and the dark maker hadn't even come yet. Ropes of eco sprayed into him and the sluggish flow from his ass increased, more spurting out around the square shaft, slicking down his torn-wide ass and plastering them both with sandy grit.

Jak couldn't even moan, too busy trying to breathe. His cock jerked and pulsed, his come spraying across his bloated body, and the dark maker groaned as Jak's body spasmed and twitched, clenching around xyr cock. Sand gritted against his insides as the dark maker pulled his legs, twisting him around xyr cock, and it was almost a relief when he felt xyr cock swell further, tensing as xe started to come. If taking the cock had felt like a punch to the gut, xyr orgasm was indescribable. Dark eco poured into him, enough that his body jerked and transformed, wings fading as horns burst through his skull, leaving behind ragged wounds that oozed dark eco. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body stretched further, impossibly, his flesh and bones warped beyond comprehension as the person-sized cock jerked and pulsed, stabbing through him. The pressure was incredible. His stomach bloated out even further, becoming a painfully tight swell sloshing with dark eco, and the distinct spurts of its cock inside him turned into a constant faucet, come bursting into him without end. He came again, cock rock hard, and he knew even with his eyes closed tight, his head thrown back, that he was coming dark eco again, in long lines that splashed across his tortuously stretched stomach and chest.

His body had already been twisted and warped, bulging as it conformed to the immense girth of the cock he was wrapped around. He knew he probably didn't even look humanoid, just a bloated lump of skin, stretched to bursting as gallons of come poured into him. But the light eco remaining in him was still active, and his body warped and bulged even further. His bloated flesh swelled upwards between his cracked ribs, uneven lumps forming along the center of his chest as come permeated his entire body. His stretched intestines bulged out in chambers, swelling like balloons. Even through the riot of sensation, dark eco erupting through his guts hit him like a sack of hammers. Pain and heat flooded higher up and poured into his stomach in a constant pressurized wave. The sloshing noise of it, audible over the cracks and snaps of his body bloating outwards, soon subsided into a constant rushing pressure inside him as the pressure equalized, his stomach filling to capacity and then joining the rest of his organs in swelling up, becoming a bloated, pudgy lump pressing up against his spread ribs.

Jak couldn't breathe, couldn't think of breathing; his throat was sealed shut, bulging wide with the tip of the cock wedged in his neck. But he didn't suffocate — _couldn't_ , with the light eco working through him. The energy coursing through him wouldn't let him pass out, forcing him to stay alert as his torso bulged and swelled, bones creaking and bending under the pressure. His skin sheared and expanded like thick rubber, his insides twisted and crushed beyond repair, and still the massive _thing_ inside him pulsed and spasmed, each jolt making his distended body jerk around it like he was a mannequin.

Jak kept coming, his cock flushed black; all his skin flushing black as the eco seeped into his blood, fat ropes of come splattering all across his bloated body, sloshing the chambers full of come inside him. Even his arms and legs swelled, skin and muscle saturated with dark eco, skin marbled with black veins and drawn taut over lumpy, misshapen swells of muscle and bone.

Jak worked his mouth noiselessly, his head practically the only part of his body not warped and twisted, and he somehow managed to gasp in a breath, working his neck backwards just enough to clear passage, his warped diaphragm shuddering and twanging, enough for a single mouthful of air.

As if his body could _sense_ the barest hollow, dark eco flooded into his lungs. They both stretched, bulging to capacity in a flash, then swelled larger, more misshapen lumps jutting out between the wide, twisted gap between his broken rib cage. The gross swell of his organs pushed higher, and then the distinct rush of dark eco up through his chest, flooding out from his lungs and stomach both. He felt the pressure in his throat for a brief second before it burst out of him.

Dark eco erupted against the back of his mouth and he gagged, throat seizing and working, jaw hanging open as dark eco flooded out of his mouth, drooling in a solid stripes across his cheeks and over his chin. The come practically fountained out his mouth, like projectile vomit, in a long unceasing flow. It sprayed all across his face and body, thick strings of dark eco dripping and oozing down his cheeks as it spurted out of him. His throat muscles, spread wide from the sheer pressure, worked uselessly, making swallowing motions, reflexively fighting drowning even as the light eco kept him awake and aware. He didn't even have enough muscle control to heave, he just sprawled on the ground and gagged, the muscles in his throat spasming involuntarily.

Jak gasped, desperately trying to swallow, to clench his throat closed. His throat bulged out, swelling larger, distending from the rest of his neck, and when his muscles finally gave up and an even heavier flood of dark eco sprayed from his mouth his neck stayed like that, an uneven figure eight.

The light eco bursting inside him like lightning kept from from suffocating, but his body reflexively tried to gasp for air, his throat blocked, drowning on the dark eco bursting out of him, the wet, airless sensation making him thrash and lurch like a drowning man, his limbs only barely able to obey, wiggling weakly. He desperately tried to pull himself of xyr cock, unable to even summon the effort to clench his hands into the sand, unceasingly gagging and heaving up dark eco, his mouth hanging wide open, his jaw listing out of place as dark eco flooded over his face and neck. He didn't even have the mercy of passing out; the light eco kept him perfectly alert and aware as he suffocated on the unending upwelling of dark eco inside him.

If anything, his panicked thrashing prolonged the dark maker's orgasm, his stretched, trembling muscles working along xyr cock, twisting and clenching around it, heightening the heavy bursts of eco flooding him, making xem thrust against him harder, drawing back a fraction of xyr total length and hilting xemself with a bone-jarring crash, bloating Jak's body further.

Jak gagged and choked, clutching weakly at his chest, his bent-back ribs and the disturbingly soft bloat of his organs spilling out between them, his glowing skin threaded with black capillaries like threads in marble, dark eco spilling from his mouth and nose, coating his chest before it sizzled back inside him, flooding him with eco energy.

The dark maker's flood of eco finally ebbed, still coming out in gushes, but slightly less agonizingly-powerful ones. Xe stood up, and the motion just pulled Jak up at an angle, completely impaled on xyr cock. Xe braced xyr hands against the swollen flesh of his ass and legs and shoved, staggering backwards as xyr cock pulled out a foot. Dark eco was oozing out of him from every orifice he had, but it was flooding out from the stretched-to-impossibility muscle of his ass, spurting and oozing from the loose, uneven seal his body made around the dark maker's cock.

The dark maker pushed him back, stumbling backwards at the same time, and another section of xyr cock pulled out of him. The flared, flanged head was still pulsing weakly inside his ribcage, but Jak slowly worked his jaw, feeling twinges as his much-abused tendons slowly pulled back into place. His jaw jerked back into place with a _clunk_ that felt like it ought to have hurt quite a lot, although he still couldn't breathe, spitting up dark eco in floods, his throat rattling and burping as he tried to breathe between bursts of dark eco.

He sucked in a desperate breath, immediately gagging and throwing up more eco, coughing until his throat was raw before he weakly tried inhaling again, oxygen burning through his body just as painfully as the eco before it, and he retched again, twisting his head to the side to throw up onto the sand before he managed to take a series of shallow, fluttering breaths.

Jak's insides twisted and flexed as the dark maker drew back further, half a body length away with xyr cock still flaring out his hips, the bone gnarled and stretched open around the immense girth of xyr shaft. His split ribs _curled_ , his bloated insides shifting and compressing around each other, dark eco shifting and flooding through his body in congealed lumps. He felt like he had a black hole in his chest, something intensely dark and hot, cold shooting out through him in rippling waves, making him break out in a sweat. He couldn't muster the energy to open his eyes or look over himself, but he was certain he was sweating dark eco, beads of it oozing from his pores and being lost in the swamp of eco already coating him.

The dark maker pulled out faster now, pacing backwards, xyr cock only rarely twitching and spurting now. Each new line still felt like a firehose going off in his stomach, and his stomach moved in slow, heavy ripples as his guts sloshed, impossibly stretched and bloated, but it was nothing compared to the constant _pressure_ of having the entire gigantic thing lodged inside him. He couldn't bring himself to move, barely able to breathe without vomiting up even more dark eco, sweating and crying dark eco in burning streams, his cock weakly pulsing, spitting eco over his swollen stomach, his asshole gaping wide, a river of eco flooding out of him in a slow roll, oozing like thick oil over the dark maker's cock. Xyr flanged, swollen head finally pulled out, jerking the ring of his asshole out with it, his guts folding out into the gritty quicksand mess surrounding him, eco pouring out like he was a ruptured vessel, and even with the pool all around him steadily growing his body was still twisted and distended, so much so that without the light eco still thrumming through him he'd die in an instant.

Jak laid there, his muscles spasming weakly as the dark maker's cock oozed out a few heavy, solid spurts of dark eco across his wrecked body. Jak closed his eyes, even that movement sending twinges of pain through his body, and focused on the gigantic swell of xyr cock pressing between his legs, up against his distended, lumpy stomach.

Light eco twined across it, slowly spiraling back into Jak, and he pulled at the energy flow, speeding it up. Every iota of light eco inside him made the pain more bearable and more intolerable at the same time. The dark maker's cock shrunk down, slowly, and that just forced all xyr excess dark eco out, spraying forcefully from xyr body and oozing wetly from xyr lips, further adding to the mess surrounding him.

His body slowly pulled itself back together, the black-hole inferno in his chest swelling harder and more painful as his organs lurched back into place, his lungs jerking to the side with a dull _thump_ that knocked out his breath, leaving him gasping for a long moment. His ribs _curled_ , moving like bone never should, each slotting back into his sternum with a disturbingly-wet squelch. His throat jerked back, abruptly letting him breathe evenly, and he let his mouth hang open as he gasped repeatedly, breathing and fast hard gasps to make up for the time he couldn't breathe at all.

The dark maker's cock shrunk and shrunk until it was only inhumanly large instead of absurdly gargantuan; all the light eco he'd suffused into it seeping back inside him, healing his body. He'd gotten smashed against a cliff wall by a stampeding Metal Head once, and he'd felt his entire shoulder explode, ribs cracking and arm popping from its shattered socket, and even that had taken only a brief instant to repair, everything slotting back into place. If it was taking so long for his insides to rearrange themselves he didn't want to think about how badly they were moved around in the first place.

He just lay there gasping, his body reforming after the abuse he'd put it through. Even with his bones and organs roughly in the right place again he was still bloated, his stomach bulging out like he was pregnant, his ass gaping, half-prolapsed, eco pouring out of him in a steady stream. Moving took concentrated effort; his arms and legs just spasmed and twitched if he tried to move, and it took a long, dizzy minute to simply reach back and push his guts back inside his body, his sharp claws accidentally slicing and cutting through them, puncturing deep inside him as he shoved his hand inside his gaping ass, slashing bleeding lines across his ass as he withdrew. The cuts stung, ragged and shallow, but it was nothing compared to the steady pounding ache of his body still reforming itself.

After another long moment he felt capable of just sitting up, slowly pushing up with his aching arms until he was sitting. His stomach cramped and spasmed, his guts sloshing and rumbling with the gallons of eco still inside him, his pale skin seamed in ragged red lines where it'd stretched impossibly to kept him from simply bursting.

Dark eco welled up in his mouth, pooling in his slack jaw before overflowing his lips and spilling down his chin. His body simply kept venting eco, drooling in a constant stream from his mouth, oozing from his gaping asshole, spurting in uneven bursts from his cock. His skin was mottled purple-black, in ragged splotches all across his body. Everything hurt; his body throbbed in pain; even attempting to think made his mind throb in agony. He just sprawled there on the ground and let his body attempt to repair itself. The dark maker move, feet scraping over the damp sand. Xyr body shifted against him and then away, and for an indefinite amount of time he lay there against the wall, body struggling to function. Dark eco swamped over his legs, almost totally immersing them, and it just felt like heavy, thick oil, his body so overloaded it wasn't reacting to him at all.

He felt more than saw the dark maker return, again slowly climbing the steps, again dragging a heavy urn behind xem. Xyr claws rang against the stone, vibrating through the wall at his back, and Jak could only sit there and think of how the light eco would feel in him. After another age xe reached the top of the stairs and padded over to him, spilling the light eco over him in a solid, glistening wave, splashing into the sea of dark eco around him and soaking into his body like he was bone-dry.

The light eco roaring into him hurt, but that wasn't surprising — everything else hurt too. His skin rippled, glowing in clustered lines, wings ripping out of his back with a sudden shock, _slithering_ out like they were unwinding from around his spine. Slowly, with the muscles in his neck spasming and seizing, he turned his head to the side and spat, coughing up eco in _chunks_ , breath rasping harsher through his ravaged throat.

"I'm fine," he finally managed to say, lips numb and aching so much it was probably unintelligible. His arms were as heavy as weights hanging down at his sides, so he reached out with one of his wings, the tentacles twining and shifting against the air, touching the dark maker's side and slowly wrapping around xyr ankle, xyr wrist. "Thanks."

Jak let his head loll back, body going even more limp as he reached out with his wings, curling them around the Dark Maker's body, caressing up and down xem. Xe moaned in response, the same throaty growl xe'd made at the very start, and Jak quirked his mouth into a smile as he reached more firmly, wrapping his tentacles higher across xyr body, encircling xyr chest, pulling xem down next to him on the sand. Xe hit the ground with xyr knees wide open, the folds of xyr cunt parted around xyr shaft, pushing out half-hard. Jak couldn't believe he was doing this _again_.

Jak rolled a tentacle over xyr thigh, the tip sliding over the soft skin of xyr inner thigh, and the dark maker made an abrupt hiss, the noise trailing off softly as Jak moved another tentacle over, wrapping softly around xyr cock and spreading xyr cunt lips further. The dark maker arched forward, pushing against his tentacles, and Jak pulled xem entirely into the fold of his wings, all of them rolling over xyr skin, the membrane between them shearing, pushing almost-solid against xyr body.

Xe straddled Jak's limp body, held up solely by his tentacles, clawed foot-paws scraping furrows in the sand beside him as he reached forward, sliding a tentacle inside xyr cunt, feeling with a bizarre vividness entirely different from his actual sense of touch the wet tight confines around his tentacle, squeezing and clutching at its perfectly smooth sides. His other tentacles moved, half with a mind of their own, curling over the coral-like horns on the dark maker's back, winding over xyr body like vines, twining around xyr cock as he pushed deeper inside xyr cunt, winding loose around xyr shoulders and neck. Some impulse sent one curling up around xyr face — almost a surprise to him — and the dark maker opened wide, xyr tongues spilling out to meet him. Xe drew his tentacle into xyr mouth, the pressure sizzling up it, right into his spine, making him gasp with pleasure.

Kissing back with his tentacle like it was a tongue was a straight feeling. He pushed deeper and the dark maker eagerly swallowed him down, arching into the tentacle steadily pumping into xyr cunt, thighs trembling. Even with his body sprawled out on the sand, unseeing, limp, his tentacles doing all the work, it was easy for his body to _respond_ , his cock hardening against his thigh as the dark maker clenched down around his tentacles, drooling dark eco along the length of it, xyr cock dripping precome steadily over the coils of his tentacle. Jak arched up with his tentacles, holding the dark maker higher aloft, xyr weight strange over his tentacles. He reached over xyr body, sliding between xyr spread legs, against xyr still-swollen asshole, pushing inside with another tentacle without even needing to think, his body — not his _body_ , but the sizzling energy growing out of him, a whirling maelstrom of eco — throbbing with desire, (his _actual_ body flushed, cock hard, but he was barely thinking about that) working his tentacles across the dark maker's body, plunging deeper inside xem.

The dark maker hummed, or hissed, or growled, around his tentacle, xyr tongues coiling tight, squeezing him thinner as he pushed further down xyr throat. Xe swallowed deeper eagerly, clenching so sweetly tight as he pushed inside, all his tentacles, plunging deeper inside, stroking around xyr cock, dark smears of eco staining his tentacles as it drooled out. The dark maker's cunt squeezed tight as xe came, black come rolling down his pumping tentacle, oozing down xyr thighs and splattering in the thick pool beside him, and Jak _spasmed_ , his tentacles shuddering, the eco inside him churning hot, something that sent a hot thrill up his stomach and entirely out his body, up his tentacles, a flash of feverish heat.

Jak gripped the dark maker tight, his free tentacles wrapping around xyr arms and legs, cording between the horns sprouting out xyr back, spreading xyr cunt wide, pushing xyr asshole open as he plunged in another tentacle. He shoved his tentacles further inside xyr body, one tunneling down xyr throat, tentacles twining around each other in xyr ass and cunt. Black come oozed from xyr cunt as Jak plowed into xem, staining them dark.

His tentacles slopped wetly into xyr stretched holes, stained black, shining with a strange sheen as his movements became more and more erratic. His conscious control was breaking down; he just wanted to plunge inside, worm his way deeper, his tentacles lashing and shuddering inside the dark maker.

There was a rising fever pitch inside him, his body trembling, mind wavering, his tentacles plowing into the dark maker, swelling thicker as they spiraled around each other, shifting and stretching. Jak gasped, the physical movement aching and painful still. Eco inside him whirled around and exploded, his cock shooting off against his stomach untouched, and the surging pressure erupted up his tentacles like he was shooting a gun.

He cracked open his eyes, face gummy with dark eco, the midday sun painful on his eyes, and saw for the first time the dark maker suspended above him, his tentacles an electric blue, cords of light and dark flowing up their lengths, erupting into the dark maker as he came and came, body racked with the diffuse pleasure of it. Eco burst from the tips of his tentacles, deep inside the dark maker, audibly glugging inside xem. His come rapidly overflowed the dark maker, a thick slurry of eco slopping from xyr orifices and running down his tentacles, splattering into the thick pool.

Jak pulled out with a jerk, tentacles emerging with a wet explosion of eco. The dark maker sprawled on top of his body, all rough edges and sharp lines, rutting against him as xe came, swollen cunt lips oozing against his stomach, xyr cock spraying across his chest.

Dimly aware of the danger even though his orgasm, Jak sluggishly pulled himself — and the dark maker — away from the heavy mass of eco, the burn of it already starting up across his back and thighs as his body began hungrily sucking up eco again.

He collapsed on the sand, gritty and damp and drained, the dark maker curled up beside him, xyr chitinous shell glossy and wet with his come. Jak sprawled out in the shadow of a pillar, exhausted all over again, only half aware as the rushing endorphins of his orgasm faded into an aching tiredness. He barely had to close his eyes before he fell into a heavy sleep.

He woke to the pointy, hard-shelled body of the dark maker against him, digging into his stomach. By the light it hadn't been more than a few hours, but he felt like a new man. His claws and horns and wings had all faded away at some point, the only marks left some dark bruises across his chest and throat, the red seams covering his body now barely-visible pink lines. Moving hurt, but it wasn't the jarring, sharp pain of before; it was a throbbing ache across his body, just his body reminding him he'd overtaxed it.

The dark maker stirred as he sat up, xyr overlarge right hand clutching across Jak's stomach, claws dimpling his skin. Jak slid to the side, and stood, staggering at the head rush. He stretched slowly, tight muscles stiff and aching all over his body. Seeing his shirt and armor lying exactly where he left them was surreal -- He'd left them there ages ago, it seemed, even though it hadn't been even twelve hours. He bent to pick them up, surprised again by the stiffness of his back, and slowly tugged his shirt on, leaving the ring and the armor draped over one shoulder. He... wasn't planning on going back into the temple for the rest of his clothes any time soon.

He had a set of riding leathers in the hopper, and he slowly eased them up his legs and over his bruised ass. His asshole was still aching and swollen; he wasn't looking forward to the drive back to Spargus.

The dark maker woke fully some time while he was strapping his armor back on, and came up behind him, wrapping xyr arms around him, tongues flicking out possessively against his bare neck. Jak grinned, arching back against xem, xyr half-hard cock grinding against the small of his back.

"Don't know if you understand me," Jak said, voice rusty still. "But I don't think they'd take you too kindly in Spargus." He turned to face the dark maker, xyr face even more obviously alien in the light of day. "But... thanks, yeah? I guess you saved my life. And," he said, leaning closer, xyr tongues flicking out over his lips, leaving behind burning black spittle. "I'll be back around these parts sometime soon." Jak kissed xem, lapping against xyr fangs as xe slid xyr tentacles into his mouth, around his tongue. He pulled back after a long moment, mouth dripping dark. "Be seeing ya."

He pulled back, and the dark maker let him, xyr lopsided hands trailing over his waist. He turned and headed to the hopper, aware of the crusted residue across his neck, of the awkward chafe of his cock against the bare leathers, not looking back to see if the dark maker was watching him. It was true; he'd be back. His entire body ached with their fucking, but more than that... he came here feeling like just a little action with his tentacles was fucked-up and depraved; who knew what he'd come back thinking next time, expecting an alien gangbang. He felt like depraved scum, but drowning that out was how much he'd _liked_ it.

He slammed the hopper into gear, sand skidding as the throttle kicked in, the hopper pointed in the direction of Spargus. It was gonna be nice coming back, but he sure as hell wanted time to _recover_ before then.


End file.
